User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Love Lockdown Season 1 Episode 17: Overboard
'Main Plot: Harry ' (Hrry walks to lunch and finds Mariana, Xandi is following him.) Harry: Hey, maybe we should go to another lunch table. Xandi: No let's stay here, if Mariana doesn't like me then she can leave. Harry: Yeah, but I don't wanna start drama. Xandi: It's okay. (Xandi sits at the table Harry looks worried and sits with her.) Xandi: Hey, Mariana. Mariana: Why is she here baby? (Mariana comes over a sits on Harry's lap and kisses him. Xandi looks sad and walks away from the tabel.) Harry: Xandi, wait! (Harry knocks Mariana off his lap and gets up and knocks his food on him.) Harry: Shit! Mariana: Just leave her! Harry: But I like her! Mariana: I thought you liked me! Harry: I do. (Harry looks confused.) '' 'Subplot: Damon' ''(Damon is walking in the hall when overhears Savannah and Jake.) Jake: Are you sure, Damon, won't find out? Savannah: I promise Damon won't find out. Just clam down. Jake: I think you know how to clam me down. Savannah: Then follow me. Jake: In school? Savannah: Why not? It's lunch. (Savannah takes Jake into a empty class room. Damon starts to cry.) 'Third Plot: Aria' (Aria is walking down the hall with Iffy.) Aria: I'm glad we can be friends again, anyways, I wanna tell my dad I'm pregnant. Iffy: Your gonna tell your dad? Wow! I so wouldn't tell my dad, well if I knew him. Aria: Ha-ha, your not helping.... Iffy: Sorry, so I'mgoing to tell you something that YOU can't tell anyone. Aria: Okay, what is it? Iffy: Okay. Me and Alan are getting married! Aria: Your getting married? Iffy: Yes, don't tell anyone your the only one who knows well, Jake might know. Aria: Okay.... 'Opening' 'Main Plot: Harry' (At Xandi's house.) Xandi: Why are you at my house? Harry: Because I wanna tell you I like you. Xandi: And Mariana! Harry: Well, yeah. Maybe you can give me a while so I can pick. Xandi: Seriously? Whatever, you have a damn day! Harry: Okay, thanks. (Harry leaves and Xandi smiles.) 'Subplot: Damon ' (Damon walks up to Jake.) Damon: We need to talk! Jake: Okay. Damon: When were you going to tell me you were fucking Savannah behind my back? Jake: Did she tell you? Damon: No, I heard you in the hall today, news flash don't talk about something out lound in the middle of the freaking hallway! Jake: Okay don't overeact! Damon: Whatever! It's over! Jake: No, Damon. Damon: Look were bad for each other! I think it would be best! Hey now you can date Savannah in the open, I have to go. I'm sorry but I'm trying to turn my life around. I don't want any drama in it and us together is drama. (Damon walks away crying, Jake punches a brick wall.) 'Third Plot: Aria' (Aria is looking at her dad.) Aria: Dad I'm pregnant. (Aria's dad looks at her.) Danny: What the hell? (Aria looks worried.) Hilary: She told me and we decided to wait. I'm sorry honey for not telling you sooner. Danny: Get out of my house! Aria: Daddy. Danny: Get out! Now! Before I make you leave! (Aria runs out of the house and can hear her mom and dad fighting.) 'Main Plot: Harry' (Harry is running to Xandi's house.) Sally: Yes. Harry: I have to talk to Aria again! (Harry goes upstairs and finds Xandi in her bed half naked.) Xandi: Oh my god, Harry! I'm naked! Harry: Look I want you! Xandi: Really? You wanna date me? Harry: Yes. (Xandi kisses Harry.) Xandi: Now can you leave so I can get dress? Harry: Can I watch? Xandi: No! Harry: I'm just kidding. Xandi: Please leave. I'll meet you at The Dot okay? Harry: I'll be wating. 'Third Plot: Aria' (Aria walks up to Damon's house and Damon answers the door.) Aria: Look I know you hate me but. Damon: I don't hate you. I made the same mistake you did. Well almost the same mistake. Aria: Well can I move in? Damon: What? Aria: My dad kicked me out, so I need somewhere to live. Damon: I'm sure my mom won't care. (Damon hugs Aria and Aria hugs Damon.) Category:Blog posts